Between Sea and Sword
by Hitokiri-Battousai-Girl
Summary: Kaoru is in love with Kenshin, but he shows his love too late, so she start falling for a sexy pirate named Jack Sparrow. What will happen? Will she decide to stay with her swordsman or her pirate? What will she decide?
1. Sweet Memories

* * *

**Chapter One - Sweet Memories**

Once upon a time, there was a famous pirate named Caption Jack Sparrow. He was the best pirate alive, and he could have anything he wanted, included women. All the women wanted him. But, his heart betrayed him, because he loved a young Japanese girl, but he wasn't sure if she loved him. But, like every pirate, he fought for what he wanted; he was trying to conquest the fair lady's heart. And always when he thought about her, he remembered how they first met.

FLASH BACK

I was in a bar, drinking Rum, and flirting with some waitresses, and then I heard a woman scream. I went outside to see what was happening, and I saw two men trying to robber the old woman's money. Nobody tried to help. I was about to help her, when a young beautiful lady, with silky raven hair, shouted to the two men:

"You're cowards! Trying to steal an old woman! "

"Shut up, we are pirates, we do whatever we want! Like it or not! And if you try to stop us we'll kill you, honey!"

The other pirate said: "What a waste, loose such a beautiful young woman! We can have fun together, don't you think, darling? "

Then, he pulled her next to him trying to kiss her. But she picked a rum bottle that was near her, and crushed it in his head.

The poor guy, hit the floor completely unconsciousness.

"Pirates are not bad people. A good pirate never fights without a reason. You shouldn't use their name to do your dirty work!" said the girl.

In that moment I felt that she was special, not only because she defended pirates, but something deep inside of me called me to her. So, after the incident the other "pirate" runaway and I decided to follow her. She lived in Kamya dojo, with a cat named Claw, and two guys. One looked like a chicken and the other one with hair that looked like fire and with a scar in his left cheek. Then, I heard the 'chicken' calling her. Her name was Kaoru. He told her that they were leaving, and Yahiko will not sleep in home. She nodded with a sad smile.

THEY LEFT

"Now, it's just you and me Claw, like always was, and always will be. Just you and me. If you were a boy I could marry you, but you're a cat, so, it's not possible. You are the only one who cares about me, isn't it, my little Claw? Nobody wants me!

You know, last night I dreamt that I will find a pirate, and I will travel with him, in a black awesome ship…….ooooh! I'm just a silly girl, I'll never meet a pirate, even Kenshin, which is a normal guy would never love me, like I love him. How could a pirate love me? I Think I'm not unworthy of been loved! "

"Everyone have the right of love and been loved in return, miss. Sorry about listening your conversation with your cat, but, I think that a beautiful girl like you, shouldn't has that kind of thoughts." I told her.

She looked a little scared when she saw me, but then she questioned me:

"Who are you? Are you a pirate?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And, yes, I'm a pirate, and I appreciate what you said to that guys who were trying to harm the poor lady."

"So, Captain were you following me? "

'She caught me' I thought "Actually……. Yes." I said with my best smile.

She was staring at me with a suspicious look, and the cat started to play with a blanket I had around my waist. I pick up the cat, and he started to lick my face. I noticed that she was completely surprised, and I asked her why. She said that Claw wasn't so friendly with other people, and she told he likes me!

"Now, I want to know why a young lady like you, could have such thoughts about herself?"

"I can answered you that. Come inside, let's talk while, I cook something for us! " she said cheerfully

"I'm master of Kamya Kashin ryuu. But I'm a disaster when talks to cook. " Kaoru said with embarrassment

"Ohh, I can taste that! But that don't mean that you're useless, you just don't know how to cook, but you can learn. And I'm sure you can do other kind of things!"

"You're so different from Sano and Yahiko, they tease me all the time because I'm a bad cooker…and Kenshin hide what he thinks! I know he does this because he doesn't want to hurt me, I am just a fool, I don't know how to cook, I am not beautiful……I don't know how to act like women should act… I'm a disaster! "

I get closer, and closer…she was almost crying then I started to stroke her cheek trying to comfort her, in that moment I felt someone behind me and I heard:

"What the hell is going on here?" spoke Sano

"Nothing!" She said blushing- "Sano…he is Captain Jack Sparrow, a friend of mine." Answered Kaoru.

"So he is a pirate? How can you have that type of friends? Could be dangerous have him here!" questioned Sano

"I've no intention to harm her, I didn't harm her." I said

"Sano…he is a friend of mine and he was just trying to make me fell better.

"What's the matter Sano?… Kaoru I didn't know you had visits? "- asked the other man. "Kenshin! I didn't notice you were there!" she answered

I could saw that Kenshin felt something for her because of the way he looked at Kaoru.

Then I decided to come back to my ship, Black Pearl, and when I was about to leave Kaoru questioned me:

"How much time Will you stay here in Japan, Jack? "

"I don't know, depends. Why? "

"If you want, you can come here and talk with me a little, tomorrow!"

"I have a better idea, why don't I came here tomorrow, and take you to a walk?"- I said

She accepted, and after that day, I toke her to walk everyday until I left Japan.

END OF FLASHBACK

While I was travelling around the world with my crew, I missed the times that we had together, miss the sound of her laughing when I did something stupid, missed her blue eyes looking at me in that way that only she knows how to do….. I miss her a lot. But, there was a question in my mind: And what about Kenshin? Did she still love him?

After all this time, had she miss me like I missed her? I hope so……………………..

* * *


	2. Dreams and the reality

* * *

**Chapter Two - Dreams and the reality**

The morning in dojo Kamya was unusually quiet, Kaoru was still sleeping, and Kenshin was doing the breakfast (Sanosuke had left the city, and was travelling around the Japan, and Yahiko was in the Akabeko helping Tae.)

Kaoru was having a dream, she was dreaming that she was in a wonderful Black ship, with black sails, it was a little bit scary, it was freezing, but for any special reason she fell secure, suddenly she found herself in a beautiful room.

"Do you like it?" a voice said behind her, it was a familiar voice, "it's all for you, the ship, the crew, the room……" She turned around and saw Jack.

"I don't believe you're back!" she run to him and hug him with all her strength. "I miss you a lot! I have so many things to talk to you! What take you so long? How many times will you stay here in Japan?"

"Depends."- Jack answered.

"You always say depends, depends on what?" Kaoru questioned

"I had lots of questions in my mind, Kaoru I need to ask you something."

Most part of the time Jack use to be very cheerful, doing all sort of stupid things to make her laugh, but this time she could see that he was about to ask her something really important.

"So, go ahead, ask me!"

"Kaoru, What do you fell for me?"

"You're one of my best friends, you're very special for me, Jack! " Kaoru knew that meant to her more then a friend, but she was afraid to tell him.

"I see… you still love him!"

"Love who?"

"Kenshin, the swordsman."

"I don't think he loves me the same way I love him, perhaps… "

"What?"- Jack asked

"Kenshin disappointed me……he treat me like a sister…if Kenshin love me he never shows that."

"Honestly, I think he loves you, but he is afraid to tell you that….but, continue… "

"I think that my love for him is not so strong, like was in the past."

"For what reason?"

"I think….I had fallen in love with another man." – Kaoru said hesitantly

"Who is he?"

"Well……….. It's …. You Jack!"

When she said that, Jack get closer to her, in fact, he was so near her that now she was no more cold, because she could fell the warm of his body. Jack start to kiss her face softly, then, face to face he look deeply into her eyes and said:

"Kaoru, runaway with me, lets runaway together… "

"Runaway with you! But… but…Jack...I can't!" Kaoru said almost crying.

Jack felt a big disappointment: "Why? Oh! Wait…. Oh! I know, you still love him, isn't it?"

"No! It's not that!" Kaoru screamed. "I can't leave my dojo, I can't leave behind the place where I grow up! The place where I leave!"

"So, I should not see you again Kaoru." Jack sadly said

"But why? You can't leave me now! Please!"

"Goodbye, Kaoru"- after said this, Jack disappeared

Kaoru fall to the floor crying and screaming "No, please Jack, come back, Please come back……. No don't go away, I need you! "

"Kaoru what's the matter with you? It's everything alright?"

Kaoru woke up and realized that she was dreaming.

"Oh my God, it was a nightmare!….Kenshin what are you doing in my room?"

"You were screaming, and I thought that something bad was happening to you! I was worried about you! Are you sure it's everything alright with you?"

"You don't need to worry about me Kenshin, it was just a bad dream, just that!"

"Kaoru, you're so strange these last days!"

"Strange! How!"

Kenshin looked at her with his stunning lavender eyes and said: "You're so distant from me, have I done something that hurts you?" he put his hands above her hands- "Please, tell me? I will make everything to repair the worst I did. Don't be afraid to tell me, Kaoru."

Kaoru took a deep breath and said: "What do you fell for me Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked a little puzzled by her question, but after a while he looks deeply at her and said:

"You're a wonderful girl, the most wonderful girl I ever met."

"I didn't ask you WHAT YOU THINK about me, I asked you what YOU FELL for me?" Kaoru release her hands from Kenshin's, and furiously shouted - "But if you don't want to answer my question, you don't need to…" She was interrupted When she felt Kenshin's hands around her waist, he whisper in her ears: "I love you, I love you with all my strength!" Then, he tenderly started kissing her neck.

She couldn't believe Kenshin was doing that!

"If you love me, why you had never told me?" She questioned

"I was afraid that you didn't fell the same for me, and I think that I'm not worthy of your love."

Kaoru turned to Kenshin and start caressing his face and then Kenshin gently put his hand in her neck, trying to get his face close to hers. He kissed her cheek, and when he was almost in her lips, she step back.

She was a little surprised for what she had done, but she couldn't control herself, when Kenshin was almost kissing her, the picture of Jack and she, in Black Pearl, appeared in her mind.

Kenshin was completely shocked, he had a confused look in his eyes.

"I thought you said that you loved me Kaoru!"

"And I love you, but…."

"But what? Are you afraid of something?"

"No, no, Kenshin. I'm not afraid of anything. I'm just a little………confused."

"Confused?" Kenshin turned back to Kaoru, and with a serious tone of voice he asked her: "Had you fallen in love with another man? Maybe…..the pirate? Jack Sparrow! "

'Seems like he could read my thoughts! What can I say now? I love Kenshin, but, I know that I fell something for Jack too! Think! Kaoru think!'

Kaoru was awake from her thoughts by Kenshin's anxious voice:

"Answer me! Kaoru, do you love him? That scalawag pirate? "

"Kenshin I love you! It's all I know now, but until today, you had never given me any prove of your love for me! You had never show to me that you loved me, like you showed today! And Jack, Jack was a very good friend that helped me in very difficult situations; he gave demonstrations of his love for me! But when I told him what I fell for you and that you didn't love me, Jack was the one who said that he could see that you loved me, but for some reason you didn't evidence that!"

* * *


End file.
